Many parameters needed to be configured before using wireless LAN, which is representative of the wireless communication protocols compliance with series of IEEE 802.11 standard.
As an example, communication parameters such as network identifier, encryption method, encryption key, authentication method and authentication key can be given as many cumbersome parameter settings needed to be conducted manually by a user.
Thus, many wireless network device makers have proposed auto-configuration methods, for easy configuration of the wireless network device parameters. These auto configuration methods conduct auto parameter configuration by using predefined communication steps and messaging between network devices where the parameters are provided from one device to another automatically.
A example of auto parameter configuration is described in Wi-Fi Certified™ for Wi-Fi Protected Setup: Easing the User Experience for Home and Small Office Wifi® Networks, http://www.wi-fi.org/wp/wifi-protected-setup (hereinafter: WiFi Protected Setup Document)
Moreover, according to one method, when there are more than one device participating to the network, a device is selected for providing parameters (hereinafter: providing apparatus) among the devices, and then provides the communication parameters to the other devices (hereinafter: receiving apparatus) from the providing apparatus.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-352282 discloses an example of parameter auto configuration method when there are more than two devices.
According to auto-parameter setting of Wi-Fi Protected Setup document, the auto-parameter setting is started by pressing a setup starting button on the device, auto parameter setting is conducted with the devices started the set-up phase in a similar manner within the setup period.
Authentication between the devices using such as password, is not conducted in this method of auto-parameter configuration by button pressing.
Thus, in case there is a plurality of users conducting auto-parameter configuration within a close proximity, based on auto parameter configuration starting time and closeness, it is possible to occur auto parameter configurations between unexpected devices.
As a preventing mechanism of such a fault auto parameter configurations, ending the process with an error signal is considered when there is a plurality of devices.
Here, when there are more than two devices conducting auto parameter configuration, a case where the rest of the receiving apparatus and providing apparatus are turned on after a part of the receiving apparatuses are auto configured by one providing apparatus is considered. In this case, a receiving apparatus which has not yet conducted to the auto parameter configuration detects a plurality of providing apparatus. However, there might be other receiving apparatus already finish auto parameter configuration before the detection. Thus, there might be unexpected receiving apparatus auto parameter configured by unexpected providing apparatus.
In currently available conventional communication parameter auto configuration methods there is no method to detect already auto configured receiving apparatus receiving new auto configuration parameters from another providing apparatus.
Moreover, when multiple communication parameter auto configuration is conducted simultaneously, there is a possibility having unexpected providing apparatus configuring unexpected receiving apparatus before the existence of multiple providing apparatus get detected and process end with an error.
As mentioned above, when there are multiple providing apparatus, there is a possibility of receiving apparatus getting auto configured in an unexpected manner. Even in case when the multiple providing apparatus existence get detected and process is ended with an error, still there is a possibility of getting receiving apparatus configured in an unexpected manner due to the above mention reason. Thus, the problem of possible unexpected network establishments in case conventional auto configuration is conducted, still exists.
Moreover, when providing apparatus change the communication parameters after error ending, the devices already received the communication parameters keep its old parameter in the storage unit. Due to this reason, conducting unnecessary connections to unusable networks and unnecessary parameter consummation of the memory area is occurred.